marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ammut (Earth-616)
or Ammitu | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Devourer of the Dead Eater of the Dead | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , servant of Oshtur/Ma'at; summoned by Tothmekri | Relatives = Ma'at (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Halls of Ma'at; formerly active in Egypt; formerly Tothmekri's island, Western Ocean | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Crocodile-headed sphinx, one quarter leopard, hippo hind half, lion features, fangs | Citizenship = Heliopolis | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Sphinx created by Ma'at; Demon-beast | PlaceOfBirth = Celestial Heliopolis | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Savage Sword of Conan #196 | First2 = ("Earthly shadow") (First full appearance) (First time named) | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Ammitu or Ammut was a sphinx in ancient Egyptian religion, who asked riddles. She was made from acacia petals mixed with Nile water, black sand and desert heat, and transformed by the goddess Ma'at's magics. Early years She served Ma'at and guarded the Throne of Bone and the Halls of Ma'at. She was also (and still in modern-days) the Eater of the Dead in the judgment of the scales: When the dead came to the underworld, Anubis weighted their soul against a feather, Thoth recorded the result. The virtuous passed, the other were devoured by Ammitu. Hyborian Age When the Stygians tried to built a massive pyramid next to Khemi and the River Styx, they were eventually frightened by the tentacled creature that came to be known as the Devourer of the Dead. The dead were sent to the pyramid, where the beast ate both body and soul of any dead man it found undeserving of a life beyond death. Conan sensed the crocodile-headed hippotamus-bodied Devourer of the Dead to have an uncanny connection with the monster of the pyramid of Khemi. The Devourer of the Dead was summoned by the exiled Stygian prince Tothmekri when his island-fortress was assaulted by the Barachan pirate Tranicos. Tothmekri was killed and his chant was seemingly vain. A hundred years later, the Barachan buccaneer Strombanni and the Zingaran pirate Black Zarono came to the island along with their crews, including Stombanni's second mate Conan. Carrying a magical medallion which activated a trap set by Tothmekri in the fortress, they inadvertantly awakened the monster. The Devourer of the Dead killed many crewmen before Conan split back the medallion in two pieces, causing it to freeze and blacken. Conan then toppled the statue-like monster, breaking it into pieces. 11th century BC ... Modern Age ... ... Once, Khonshu sent Marc Spector and his allies to an illusory mental hospital designed to wear away the last of Marc's mind. In this illusion, Ammut posessed Dr. Emmet to help Khonshu with his plan. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Ammit | Links = }} Category:Mythological Figures Category:Reptilian Form Category:Feline Form Category:Stygian Deities Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Hyborian Age Characters